1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method for forming an address table in a token ring communications network having at least two subscriber stations each equipped with an access device, wherein data are communicated in packets and a defined, binary level or state is assigned to an address recognition bit of a packet frame sequence assigned to each packet, and the binary information of the address recognition bit is modified in one of the following subscriber stations after the coincidence of the destination of group address specified in the packet frame sequence with the subscriber station's own subscriber address or group address.
2 Description of the Prior Art
In token ring networks having packet-by-packet information communication, a currently-transmitting subscriber station must insert both the originating and the destination addresses into the packet frame sequence. The required destination address can be respectively taken from a address table in the subscriber station, the address table comprising the addresses of all subscriber stations connected to the network.
In order to implement suitable configuration and recovery measures in disturbed (i.e., altered) networks, information concerning the positions of all subscriber stations should be available in each subscriber station in addition to other important decision criteria.